Twins in Darkness
by Nalika2431
Summary: Yugi and his brothers are in for a world of shcok. they meet people who look exactly like them. better summary in side. Yugioh with a charmed twist
1. Chapter 1: The Return, The Meeting

I don't own nor will i ever own own yugioh charmed or the characters

* * *

Twins in Darkness

Summary:

Yugi Moto was once a normal everyday person until he and his brothers found a magic book in the attic of the game shop that their grandfather owned before he passed away. Little did the three brothers know that there was trouble coming after them since Yugi who was just reading aloud said the incantation that gave the three boys their powers. Shortly after Yugi returns to Japan the three boys met three mysterious people all of which looks exactly like the three brothers only they looked like they were princes from another world. Who are they and why did Yugi feel his heart jump in his chest at the site of the one who looked like him?

Characters:

The Shadow Mages

Name: Malik Moto

Power: Telekinesis/ _telepathy_

Name: Ryou Moto

Power: Freeze Time/ _telepathy_

Name: Yugi Moto

Power: Premonition/ _telepathy_

The Princes

Name: Marik Toshiro

Power: Fire/ _**Telepathy**_

Name: Bakura Toshiro

Power: Ice/ _**Telepathy**_

Name: Yami Toshiro

Power: Lighting/ _**Telepathy**_

_**Telepathy between doppelgangers **_

Prologue

Ten hundred years ago there was a powerful witch that had the power of Premonition, the ability to freeze time and the power to move things with his mind. However he was betrayed and turned in by his lover. However he refused to use his powers in front of the town of Domino because he had a son by the named of Malik and he knew that if he had used his powers to escape the witch hunters then his son would have been burned as well. So he had went through with the burning hoping that someone would take pity on his son. But that night as Malik watched his father burn he made a vow never to use his powers in front of anyone. Not even the one that would help him carry on his line. And he would make sure that his decedents would use their powers for good. He never guessed that there would be someone on the other side of earth in the world of Radiant that the king was dying and he entrusted the fate of their world within the legacy that would soon become the Shadow Mages.

Chapter 1:

The Return

Yugi Moto was sitting in the airport in New Jersey in America waiting for his plane to take him back to Japan to where his brothers lived in the game shop that their grandfather owned. He sighed. He was dreading going back to see his oldest brother Malik because he thought that his younger brother had went after Malik's fiancée, which he never did. He didn't know why at the time but he didn't care much for girls. Now however six months later he was hurting over his last boyfriend dumping him. He couldn't understand why he was so vulnerable when it came to heartache. He just wished that he could find someone that loved him for him.

Just then he heard the call for the Domino flight and he picked up his bag and walked over to the gate. He sighed again. No used delaying the inevitable and he'd much rather face his brother than to stay here and hurt even more.

As Yugi walked through the gate he had no idea that he was being watched closely by some one that looked almost identical to him except that he had crimson eyes and his tri-colored hair had blonde bangs that looked like lighting bolts. The man sighed as he saw the boy walk in the gate leading to Domino, Japan. He then turned and walked over to two other boys. One of which had long white hair that was a bit wild unlike the other whose platinum-colored hair made him look like he had stuck his hand in a light socket.

Suddenly the white haired boy asked something of the crimson eyed boy. "Was he one of them?"

"I don't know Bakura. He didn't have any powers as far as I could tell. But he did have a strange aura around him as the two of you saw."

"Yes Yami, we did." said the platinum haired boy "But that don't mean that he's one of the Shadow Mages. You know what father said. In order to save both worlds…"

"We have to find the Shadow Mages." said Yami "I know that Marik. But it hasn't been easy."

"Enough." said the called Bakura "Lets go to Japan and follow the boy. If he leads us to two other brothers and they receive their powers then we'll know."

"You don't think they have them yet?" asked Marik

"Think about it, idiot." said Bakura annoyed "If they are who we think they are then their grandfather would have sealed their powers until he died the same thing that father did to use. To keep them safe."

"That would make sense." said Yami.

"I'm glad it does to you, Yami." said Marik

"It's just that their grandfather wouldn't want them to have to fight when they were young so he probably bounded their powers." said Yami

"Anyway lets go."

* * *

Malik was in the front of the game shop where he and his brothers had grown up. He was waiting for his younger to arrive hoping that they could just put the past behind them. He was tired of being at ends with his little brother and wanted to close the rift between them. Although now that he thought about it he wasn't all to happy when his middle brother told him that he was coming home.

_"Malik?"_

_"I'm up front."_

_"Hey. Sorry I'm late."_

_"Yeah me too. You know Ryou I would manage the shop myself but I can't when I don't get off until five."_

_"I know I'm sorry. I didn't realize how long I was in Battle City. Did Karas call?"_

_"No but he had a package and some flowers delivered." said Malik closing up the shop. "What were you doing in Battle City?"_

_Malik could tell by the way his brother tensed up that he was hiding something from him. "Ryou? What are you hiding from me?"_

_Ryou sighed he should have known that Malik would have been able to pick up his thoughts and therefore know that he was hiding something from him. "I was talking with Yugi."_

_"Yugi." said Malik his face starting to anger. "And what's he doing?"_

_"He's coming home."_

_"What?!"_

_"Look I could hardly say no it's his house too. It was willed to all of us."_

_"Yeah six months ago and we haven't heard of spoken to him since."_

_"Well you have spoken to him."_

_"No I haven't. look maybe you forgot why I'm so mad at him."_

_"No I haven't but what else could I say. He lost his job he's indebt."_

_"And this is news?" asked Malik "How long have you known about this?"_

_"A couple of days. A week or two."_

_"Thanks for sharing." said Malik coldly. "When does he get here."_

_"Next week sometime." said Ryou. "Look why don't you try and talk things out with him? You don't really know what happened between the two of them cause you never gave Yugi a chance to explain."_

_"Yeah your right."_

_"Of course I am. Now I'm going to get his room ready then I'm going to bed. Night."_

_"Night."_

* * *

It was true. Malik was so angry with his younger brother that he never gave Yugi a chance to tell his oldest brother that he didn't care for girls in that sense. It had been quite a shock when Malik found out that his youngest brother was gay. When he did, however, he cornered Kara at the museum where he worked and questioned her about it. Because it had been her that told him Yugi was messing around with Sabrina. But when he found out that Kara had asked Yugi out but he turned her down saying that he didn't care for girls that way, she decided that the best way to get back at him was to shatter his and Malik's relationship.

So Malik quit working at the museum and started managing the game shop until Yugi, who was better at it than him, got there. Suddenly Malik heard a ring letting him know that there was a costumer, but when he looked up he saw a familiar tri-colored haired boy standing there with a look of surprise on his face. Malik stood there looking at his younger brother with amusement on his face.

"Hey Malik"

"Yugi." said Malik walking out from behind the register. Then he did something Yugi didn't expect. Malik grabbed him in a hug. "Welcome home little brother."

"Thanks Malik." said Yugi confused. "But aren't you mad with me?"

"I was until Ryou told me that you were gay." Malik said shaking his head at his own stupidity "Yugi I'm sorry I jumped on you with out you explaining."

"Its okay Malik. Besides now that the three of us are together again the demons don't stand a chance."

"Exactly what I was thinking. Glad to know your still as sharp as ever." said Malik laughing

"Yeah I just wished my magic was the same way."

"Yugi we just got them when Gramps died." said Malik who was wishing the exact same thing as Yugi about HIS powers

"I know, Malik. But that doesn't mean were safe."

Malik was about to say something when Yugi started smiling even bigger. "Hey Ryou!"

"Yugi! When did you get here?" asked Ryou surprised at seeing his younger brother suddenly.

"Just a little bit ago. I'm surprised you didn't hear us through the link." said Yugi teasing his older brother while Malik roared with laughter at his two younger brother's teasing. He had missed it so much since Yugi went to America. He still picked on Ryou but it wasn't the same without Yugi there.

"Funny Malik." Ryou said rolling his eyes.

As the three boys talked none realized that there were no longer alone. Suddenly Yugi, hearing malicious thoughts, whipped around and saw a man standing there with a look of victory on his face. They knew then that he wasn't there to shop, at least not like normal people would. He wanted to kill them and take their powers

"Yugi Ryou, go." said Malik stepping in front of his younger brothers to protect them.

"You think you can stop me? You Shadow Mages aren't what they say you are. You obviously don't know that your powers can't stop me." he said

"Maybe not. But ours can." said another voice and when Malik heard Yugi gasp he turned around to look at his youngest brother in shock. He knew their savior at least one of them. _'Yugi you know this man?_

'_Kind of. But there's something about him. Trust me.'_

'_I do.'_

Yugi just stared at the man that had spoken. He did know him like his brother had thought and he quickly told him that. They had met online using the verbal chat rooms, so he had never met him in person. But when he heard his voice he knew who it was. But what surprised Yugi the most was that he looked exactly like him except he was taller and his eyes were narrow and crimson while Yugi's were round and amethyst. And his yellow bangs shot up his tri-colored hair instead of falling down like Yugi's did.

"You thing you can stop me by yourself Yami Toshiro?"

"Who said I was alone?"

"Huh?"

"Heh. Bakura! Marik!"

"So you brought your brothers big deal."

'_**Brother connect with the young one. He's the one you need to connect with.'**_

'_**Marik are you sure?' Yami questioned**_

'_**Yes. Quickly tell them the plan. Zigcon won't go down without their help.'**_

'_**Alright.'**_

Yugi was staring at the battle when he felt a sudden wind blow through him. He looked at Ryou and Malik and saw that they felt it too. That's when he heard his voice. The one that stood up to the demon.

'_**Listen to me. It's me Yami' **_answering Yugi's thought as it entered his mind much to his and Yami's surprise. Yugi had only been in contact through telepathy with his brothers before. _**'But we don't have the time for that you must get the spell that will vanquish Zigcon and fast. My brothers and I can only hold him off for so long.**_

'_**I understand.' **_thought Yugi and he felt Yami's mind leave his and returned to the battle.

'_Yugi what happened? You okay?' _asked Ryou

'_Yeah no time to explain.' _thought Yugi. He then let his mind his mind go back over his conversation with Yami, while they followed him to get the Book.

* * *

"Yugi are you sure we can trust him?" asked Malik

"Yes. I am." said Yugi flipping through the pages of the Book with such speed that would have torn a normal book apart. But this _wasn't_ a normal book. It was their Book of Shadows. A book so powerful that no one besides good could touch it.

"But how do you know?" asked Ryou

"Now isn't the time." said Yugi slightly annoyed with his two older brothers. He hadn't been entirely truthful when he had told Malik that he didn't know Yami. In fact he ad met him in America and had become close friends with the tall doppelganger. _**'Yugi did you find it yet?' **_Yugi heard Yami ask slightly strained.

_**'Yeah just now'**_ Yugi answered thankful that his and Yami's mind link seemed to be on a separate one that his and his brothers. "Lets go guys."

Yugi and the others ran back down the stairs and saw that it was time to finish Zigcon once and for all. "Yami move!" Yugi called surprising his two brothers at knowing the mans name.

Yami looked up and saw that Yugi had the spell and with one look to his brothers they moved away from Zigcon causing him to taunt them a bit.

"What's wrong scared?"

"Nope. This battle is over." said Yami

"What?"

_Shadows of Darkness _

_In darkest of night _

_We banish thee _

_To the realm of Shadows_

"_NO!!!!!!!!!!_

Yugi and his brothers watched as Zigcon was destroyed and Malik and Ryou saw for the first time. Two people with the one that looked like Yugi up to who Yugi walked up to. They watched as Yugi extended his hand to help the other up and then heard Yugi asked "Are you Marik and Bakura alright, Yami?" shocking Malik and Ryou as to how Yugi knew the three boys.

* * *

YugixYami4ever: OKay Chapter oneis finally done. i gave thanks to Kurisuten Ichikish for helping me with my title and thanks to her i was able to finish.

Bakura: Yeah if not for her you wouldn't have put me or Marik in there. *glares*

Marik: Yeah *glares worse than Bakura*

YugixYami4ever: *gulp* o-of course I would have

Yami: Calm down you two.

Yugi:*Hugs Yami* YugixYami4ever will answer any questions you might have. please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions, Realization

Chapter 2: Introductions

Yugi was helping his friend Yami up when Ryou asked who he was through their link. Yugi mentally kicked himself for not telling his brothers about his online friends sooner. _Well the one in front of me is Yami but I can't be sure which is Marik and which one is Bakura. __**Yami can you help with that?**_

_**Of course I can Yugi. **_He heard Yami say and he felt his heart jump again but this time it wasn't what he had felt before. Before when he had heard that voice he felt safer than ever. But this time it was something else. Something he hadn't felt in along time.

_**Well what do you say now Bakura? Still think that their not who we're looking for? **_Yami thought smugly. He didn't know that Yugi was so cute. He had instantly fell in love with his voice when he had first heard it through the net. But meeting him in person was much better

_**Please Yami you just want to get to know Yugi better. **_Bakura teased but he knew how his brother felt. He had the same emotions for the other white-haired boy in the shop.

_**Still we can't deny that they are the Shadow Mages. Go on Yami tell them.**_

_**Thanks Marik.**_ "I'm sorry. We're in your house and we haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Yami these are my older brothers Marik" said Yami pointing at the Platinum haired boy with him "That's Bakura." he said pointing at the other boy.

"Oh so you're Ancient Pharaoh_2431?" asked Yugi

"Yeah and you're Dark Magicain2431?" asked Yami

"Yeah. Um I'm Yugi and these are _my _brothers Malik and Ryou."

"It's nice to meet you." said Ryou and Bakura at the same time

"You too." said Marik and Malik at the same time.

"So Yami where are you guys staying?"

"We're not sure yet." said Yami "We're kind of new around here."

"Oh." said Yugi then he looked at Malik and asked _Can they?_

_Yes. _Malik thought back. He didn't know why but he wanted to get to know Marik better and he could sense that Ryou was the same about Bakura as was Yugi. Although Malik knew that Yugi knew more than he was letting on. He would have to ask him later. But right now they had to see if the three brothers wanted to stay with them. "Well you could stay here. We have plenty of room."

"Thank you that's very kind." said Marik

"Sure."

* * *

Realization

Its been three years since Marik Bakura and Yami all started to live with Malik Ryou and Yugi. In that time Yami asked Yugi to marry him and Malik and Marik had started dating. Slowly Yami and his brother started forgetting why they had came to earth to for in the first place. They had the ones that they loved and they had friends. Never mind that the six of them had to vanquish demons every so often, but they had quickly gotten used to that fact.

Then one night while Yugi was taking a shower Yami walked over to the dresser to get his clothes out for the next day since him and Yugi both ran the Game Shop while their brothers worked at the auction house and the club that the six of them owned. But when he had pulled out the shirt that he was looking for a strange pendent fell out. Yami bent down to pick it up thinking that it was his love's, but when he looked at more closely he saw that it had a symbol that looked strangely familiar. The lines that were on it were in the shape of two lopsided Ns that crossed each other. Yami couldn't understand where it had come from until he opened it.

He gasped. Inside was a picture of him Marik and Bakura standing beside of who used to be their father Lord Radon, of Radiant. Yami ran down the hall telling Yugi as he came out that he would be right back and out the door. He knew where his two brothers would be but they were both on dates with Yugi's brothers. So he took his phone out and sent them a message saying to meet him out front of the club. And when he got there he met two VERY irritated brothers

"Yami this had better be good." said Bakura "You know that Ryou and I hardly see each other while he's in school."

"It is. Look." said Yami showing them the pendent and the picture inside.

"Father." said Bakura understanding coming to him at once

"I can't believe we forgot." said Marik also understanding where his youngest brother was going.

"I think we were meant to." said Yami and when his two brothers looked at him in confusion he sighed and looked at them. "What I mean is in Radiant we're Light but here we're Darkness. I mean think about it. All three of us found love as soon as we followed Yugi to Japan didn't we? And if we hadn't met him on the chat we set up we would have never met the Shadow Mages."

"That still doesn't explain why we forgot." said Marik

Yami sighed again getting frustrated with his two brothers. But just as he was going to try and explain again Bakura spoke up. "What I think Yami means is that we had to find our loves because here they are our Light here and they hold half of what we are. But in Radiant we don't have the Darkness. We just have Light. Only half of what we are."

"At least you get it Bakura"

"I do too, now." said Marik "Question is how do we explain this to Yugi and the others?"

"That's a good question." said Yami "One we have to answer soon."

"That's very true. But how do we do it?"

"I don't know." said Yami confused for once. Usually he had all the answers but not this time. How on earth was he going to tell his fiancé that he was a prince form another world and that he was his darkness? He loved Yugi so much and he didn't want to scare him away.

Just then he saw that Ryou and Malik had came out to see where their dates had gone. With just a nod of the head he pointed out his fiancé's brothers.

"There you are." said Malik just then he noticed that they were distracted at something. _Ryou lets cancel the rest of tonight. Something tells me something is going on._

_Right._ Ryou thought back then he walked up to Bakura "Lets go home guys." he said and they walked to Malik's car.

"I think I'll walk home I'm quicker than this thing." said Yami and with that he left.

When Yami got home he first saw Yugi in the front of the shop looking very worried about his love. _**Yami is everything okay?**_

_**No Yugi its not.**_

_**What's wrong?**_

_**Um there's something I need to tell you Yugi.**_

_**What is It?**_

_**You may not like it.**_

_**Yami whatever it is I'm not going to hate you. I love you too much.**_

_**Well…**_

Yugi listened intently to his fiancé's explanation as to who he really was. Who he and _his_ brothers really were. Like he said he wasn't mad at Yami. On the contrary he was happy that Yami had finally came clean with him. Yugi had always known that Yami and his brothers were special. And lot more than what they were here. So when Yami had gotten done explaining he looked at Yugi as if he thought that Yugi would explode at any moment. But what Yami didn't expect was when Yugi walked up to him and hugged him and started to nuzzle up to him. "I take it you're not mad?"

"No Yami. I'm not. In fact I always knew that you were something more than you let on. But I didn't know what until today." said Yugi and Yami couldn't have been happier. He only hopped that Malik and Ryou would take the news just as well as Yugi had.

As if his thoughts of his brothers was a summoning he and Yugi heard Malik's car pull up and they heard car doors slam. That's when they heard Malik and Marik arguing while Bakura and Ryou tried to calm them down. Yami looked at his small fiancé and then they went outside to see what was going on.

"Look Malik I'm sorry I didn't tell you before! But why can't you see that I was scared I would lose you!"

"Still you could have told me!"

"Told you what? That I'm a-" and that was where Yami decided to intervene. They were already drawing attention by their arguing they didn't need the entire world knowing the truth about them. Just their loves. "Guys lets go into the house. We don't want anyone getting the wrong impression."

"Yes please." said Ryou looking exhausted _I take it that Yami told you?_

_Yes he did_

_And your not shocked?_

_No Ryou if you think about how many witches has the powers that they have?_

_That's true Yugi. _ThoughtRyou as they walked in to the Game Shop.

As soon as Malik entered the shop however instead of continue to argue with Marik he went straight to his room and slammed the door shut. Everyone winced at the sound and then Yami turned to his oldest brother and asked him what had happened.

"Well we were driving home and Malik asked me through the mind link what was wrong and I told him about us but as you can see he took it completely the wrong way."

"That's Malik for you." said Yugi

"What do you mean Yugi?" Yami asked confused "Has this happened before?"

Yugi turned away and Ryou answered for him. "Kind of. It's a long story but you should know that Malik once liked a girl at the museum where he used to work before we met you and he was engaged to the head of the museum, that is until-"

"Until Kara told him that I was messing around with Sabrina." said Yugi still looking away from Yami and his brothers.

Yami was shocked. He had never thought that Yugi would have something like that tied to him. And the way he was looking away from Yami led him to believe that Yugi didn't do it but judging from what he had just witnessed with his brother and Malik, Malik was too hard headed to listen to what Yugi had to say. "So how did you two clear up the misunderstanding?" Yami asked his small love causing Yugi to look up in shock "Yugi I know that you would never do something like that. You're too sweet."

"Well actually it wasn't me and Malik that cleared it up." said Yugi turning to Ryou "Malik told me when I got back here three years ago that you told him that I was gay."

"I did and after I did he cornered Kara at the museum and got the truth from her."

"What was that?" asked Marik

"She had asked me to go out with her but I told her that I wasn't interested in girls like that. But apparently she didn't like that answer so she did what she thought was the best way to get back at me."

"By separating you with your brother." said Yami

"Yep. Everyone at the museum knew how close the two of us were so Kara knew that was perfect way to get back at me."

"That's messed up." said Bakura

"Yeah. If it wasn't for Ryou I doubt that Malik and I would even have gotten past that." said Yugi.

"So can you help me Ryou?" asked Marik.

"I don't know Marik. Malik was pretty mad." said Ryou

"So I take it your okay with it." said Yami

"Yeah. I'm fine with it." said Ryou

"At least someone besides Yugi is okay with who we actually are."

"Yeah. So how come you guys waited so long to tell us anyway?" asked Yugi

"To be honest during the last three years we had forgotten our past. At least until I found my pendent our father gave me right before we left that I remembered and when I showed it to my brothers we all remembered."

"Wow." said Yugi and Ryou at the same time.

"So you think that Malik will help us?" asked Marik

"Help with what exactly?" asked Yugi

"Well…"

Yami, Bakura and Marik just sat there explaining their situation to their loves except for Marik since Malik wouldn't come down when Yugi had called him to come hear the things that were being told to them. But unknowing to Yami and his brothers was that Yugi was letting Malik hear everything through his mind link and when Ryou looked over at Yugi he could tell that Yugi was letting Malik hear.

"So when did it start?" asked Ryou

"We don't really know when the battle between the light and shadows began only that our father died trying to protect us from it." said Yami in a sad voice which led Malik and Yugi to believe that it was Yami that was the closest to their father just like Yugi was the closest to _their_ father.

"I'm sorry koi." Yugi said to Yami

"Thank you Yugi but the only problem we have now is that we were sent here to find the people, who in our world would be our Darkness." said Yami

"And you think that it's us?" asked Malik from the stairs startling everyone, except for Yugi who knew he was coming since they had been linked.

"Malik are you okay… with, al-all this?" asked Marik

"Yeah. I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier."

"You mean you heard the whole thing?" asked Bakura

"Yes Bakura. Yugi and I have a much stronger mind link than me and Ryou because Yugi and I are so close. So I heard everything through him."

"So… about me being…"

"Yes Marik I'm fine with you being a Radiant Prince" said Malik "So you think that your Darkness is us?"

"Well it makes sense if you think about it." said Yugi

"What do you mean, Yugi?" asked Malik.

"Well remember when I found the Book in the attic?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when I told you that I read a story in the Book about three princes?" Yugi asked looking at his brothers while Yami and _his_ brothers looked at Yugi shocked.

"Yeah. Well I remember you telling us about it right after we got our powers. Why?" asked Ryou

"Well… There was another part to the story that I never could make much sense of at least until tonight."

"What is it?" asked Yami finally.

Yugi looked at his tall love "Well the story goes that after six months three young princes will come searching for their Darkness and the Shadow Mages would look for _their_ Darkness."

"But that don't really make sense." said Ryou.

"Actually it does." said Yami looking at Yugi with surprise. The story that Yugi had said was a prophecy in Radiant.

"Huh?" said Ryou and Malik confused

Marik sighed and looked over to Malik and Ryou and said "You see Malik, for us in Radiant we are Light, but here we're Darkness looking for our Light."

"Right and we're Light looking for our Darkness." said Yugi

"Oh. So what now?" asked Malik

"We need to go to Radiant and destroy the Shadows once and for all." said Yami

"Then lets go." said Yugi

And so the Shadow Mages and the Princes returned to Yami's world but what they found wasn't the peaceful world that they had left. Instead it was a barren wasteland full of darkness instead of the light that they had always had. Yami looked to his brothers horrified. This was their fault. Had they returned sooner maybe this wouldn't have happened.

_**You don't know that koi. Lets go there should still a safe place around here some where.**_ Yugi thought to Yami and Yami agreed.

However their travel wasn't going to be easy. As soon as they started moving there was thousands of demons surrounding them. _Yugi even _we_ don't have the power to take on all these demons at once. _Yugi heard Malik say. _There has to be a way. _Yugi thought back.

**There is.** Yugi heard a completely new voice one he had never heard before but knew instantly that they were saved. And Yami agreed for he had heard the voice as well and he knew the voice well.

It was Mahad the magician in the palace and one of Yami's closest friends. It was Mahad that taught Yami and his brothers everything that they knew about magic. When he and his partner came into the clearing Yami heard Marik and Bakura let out a cheer because they knew that they were safe _**Yami who is that?**_ Yami heard his love ask.

_**It's our mentor and close friend. Don't worry you trust him.**_

_**If you do then I do.**_

**That's nice but how about you and your brothers help me the Emperor has sent almost every one of his demons out here.**

_**Sorry Mahad.**_ Yami heard his other brothers say along with him. He then turned to Yugi and said "Listen Aibou you need to concentrate. Your powers here are different than in your world. You now have Shadow powers. They are like your Light powers but, on a much more grander scale, more powerful than before."

"Alright." said Yugi. And he knew his brothers were just as confused about this as he was but they also knew what they had to do. It was time that they helped Yami and his brothers instead of them help Yugi and his brothers all the time. _Let's see what our new powers can do. _Yugi thought to his brothers

_Right._ said Malik and Ryou


	3. Chapter 3: Mahad and Mahado

Chapter Three

Mahad and Mahado

Yugi looked at Yami confused, then he understood instantly. His premonitions were more powerful now and so was his levitation but he also had more fire power. Out of his hands shot a yellow/ white beam while Ryou shot a blue/ white beam and Malik a red/ white beam but Malik and Ryou's powers didn't stop there. Malik's telekinesis was much more powerful and he could make himself be in more than one place at a time. While Ryou could blow things up instead of freezing them.

_Whoa._

_Amazing_

_Hey attack now ogle later. _Yugi basically screamed in their mind link. He was greatly annoyed. This was always what Malik and Ryou did when they got more power.

_Sorry Yugi. _said Ryou

_Yeah. Lets just focus on the battle._ Yugi thought though still annoyed

Yami chuckled at Yugi's antics. His little fiancé was so cute when he was annoyed. He heard another chuckle this time from his old friends Mahad. _**What are you laughing at Mahad? **_Yami demanded

**You, Yami. You've changed since you left here.**

_**What do you mean?**_

**You used to be shy and not talk to anyone. Now your happy.**

_**Yeah I know.**_thought Yami suddenly he saw three demons going toward his love. "Yugi! Watch out!"

"Huh?" said Yugi turning around. "Whoa." Yugi waited for the demons to hit him but it never came. Instead there was a bright light and Yugi was standing in the middle of the area wearing a gold vest shocking everyone including himself. _**Yami what is this?**_

_**I don't know **_Yami thought. _**Mahad, do you?**_

**No but Mahado might.**

_Well we're kind of trapped_ thought Malik

_**Not for long**_ Marik thought to his love

_**What?**_

_**Yami Bakura. Lets do it.**_

_**Right.**_ the two brothers agreed

Confused by what their three loves meant Yugi and his brothers just watched Yami and the others. Yami knew that he and his brothers were taking a huge risk by summoning those three monsters but they didn't have a choice if they wanted to save their loves. _**Marik Bakura. Lets do it. **_he thought to his brothers.

_**Right.**_ said Marik as he got to the top of them

_**Alright **_said Bakura from Yami's left which meant that he had to get to the right corer and fast. So Yami ran to where Yugi was standing at. He told him through their mind link that Yugi needed to move and so he did still confused by what his fiancé was doing.

Once Yami got into position there was a bright light and suddenly three lines started to appear. The one between Yami and Marik was red. The one between Marik and Bakura was gold and the one between Yami and Bakura was blue. Yugi was shocked. He knew what Yami was doing. He had seen just before they came here. Yami was going to summon one of the three gods. He was going to bring forth Slifer the Sky Dragon. But he didn't know how that was going to help. Yugi looked over to Malik and Ryou and told them what was going on.

_Yugi are you sure? _asked Malik

_Yes. I seen it._

_What do we do?_ asked Ryou

**Let them do it. **said Mahad

_So you can hear us all? _asked Malik

**Yes. Trust me. Yami and his brothers knows what they're doing.**

_Are they going to summon all three of them? _asked Yugi

**Yes. So you have the power of Future Sight. Do you?**

_Yes_

Suddenly Yami asked Mahad to take Yugi and his brothers to make a shield around the four of them.

**Un**

_**Arigatou Mahad.**_

**Of course Yami. Yugi you heard him didn't you?**

_Yes Malik Ryou._ Yugi thought to his brothers

_Right. _said Malik and Ryou and the three of them ran over to where Mahad was, who brought up the shield/

As soon as Yami Marik and Bakura saw that their loves were out of danger Yami looked at his brothers and nodded _**Ready?**_

_**Un**_

_**Lets do it. **_thought Yami and suddenly there was a red aura around him which led Yugi to worry about his love.

**Don't worry Yugi, Yami will be fine. **Mahad said to calm the smaller boy

_U__n. _Yugi said softly. Suddenly he heard Yami call out:

"Kamigami of Raitinga Slifer come forth!" and shortly after they heard Bakura say. "Kamigami of Aisu Obelisk come forth!" then Marik called "KamiGami of Kasai Ra come forth!" and out of the three lines connecting the three brother came three monsters.

The one connecting Yami and Marik was a red dragon with two mouths. The one connecting Marik and Bakura was a gold phoenix-like dragon and the line connecting Bakura with Yami was a blue titan-like monster. Yugi was shocked. The gods were more amazing than Yugi had imagined.

_Sugoi_

_Un_

_Unbelievable. They are incredible._

**Yami and his brothers are the only ones that can summon those three.**

_Really?_ asked Malik

**Hai**

_**Mahad you can take the shield down now.**_ said Marik walking over to them

"So that was the gods you told us about?" asked Yugi

"Yes. They ran wild for years." said Yami

"At least until Yami and his brothers came." said Mahad. "Oh suimasen I haven't told you who I am. My name is Mahad. I taught the princes their Light magi. Which reminds me Yami we need to get to Mahado. Once the Emperor learns that these demons failed he'll send more powerful ones. Your kurayamis may be powerful but not that strong. Not to take on those demons."

"Right. And once we get to Mahado's you can explain what's happened in the last three years."

"Of course." said Mahad but there was something that worried Yugi. He didn't know why but Yugi was worried. He needed to talk to Yami but he couldn't. Not with Mahad able to hear everyone no matter what.

_**Yugi, what is it? **_asked Yami concerned about his small fiancé

Startled Yugi looked behind him and heard Yami chuckle _**Don't worry. Mahad won't listen in on us.**_

_**Are you sure?**_

_**Yes**_ Yami said _**Koi what is it?**_

_**Something isn't right.**_

_**I know Mahad is acting weird. That's why I want to see Mahado. He's darkness so what ever is wrong with Mahad it won't affect his brother.**_

_**I hope your right Yami. **_thought Yugi

'_I can't believe how easy things worked out. Emperor Radon will be pleased greatly. Once I deliver the three princes and their kurayamis I'll be well respected to all mages." _thought Mahad

But unknowing to him was the fact that in the shadows was his younger more powerful brother. Mahado knew that his brother was being controlled and also that he would lead his best friend to the Emperor. Unless he stopped him. Unfortunately he had never mastered the mind link. At least not with his brother but he hoped he could connect with Yami.

_Yami can you hear me?_

_**Mahado you have the mind link?!**_

_Yes listen Mahad is being controlled by the emperor. You and the others need to get away from him. He's taking you to the Emperor._

_**Right**_. said Yami and he looked at his fiancé and saw that he had heard everything. _**Ready Yugi?**_

_**Yeah**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

Chapter Four

The Truth

As the seven of them made their way down the lane Yugi Yami and Mahado was making a plan to get away from Mahad. Before they got to the palace. Just then Yugi collapsed and Yami turned to him concerned. "Yugi what happened?" Yami asked causing everyone to turn around. Instantly Malik and Ryou were beside their little brother and Yugi got the go ahead from Mahado. So he relayed the conversation that the three of them had had to Malik and Ryou, who immediately understood.

_So what now? _asked Ryou

_Get Bakura Malik get Marik when Yami says so run._

_Got it. _both brothers said

"Yugi are you okay?" Yami asked frantic

'_Great if he dies then everything is ruined.'_

"Uh… I'm f-fine Yami. J-just tired a bit." Yugi said as he waited for Mahado to give him the sign.

_Yami now.__** Got it.**_ thought Yami. Suddenly there was a blast of light and the six brothers were running toward a figure dressed in all black

"Damn you Mahado. How dare you betray me?!" Mahad shouted

"Me? Betray you?!" Mahado shouted back. "How about you betraying the princes and me? When all the Shadows came we promised that we would help the princes when they returned and yet there you are taking them to the Emperor!"

"Shut up Mahado!" shouted Mahad and he launched an attack, but it never got through. Mahado looked behind him and saw that Yugi was creating a shield with his armor.

Mahado was more than shocked. He was speechless. Yami's love had the sacred armor. Something only one person had ever wore before. And that was the king. _He has the Sacred Armor!? How?_

_**Scared Armor? What's that Mahado? **_Yami asked

_We need to leave first. Then I'll explain_

_**How do we do that?**_Marik asked

_Leave it to me. _Mahado thought. _Yami when I say grab Yugi and follow me._

_**Got it.**_

But Yami noticed that Yugi was almost out of energy. He knew his small love wouldn't be able to do this much longer. _**Mahado Yugi's almost out of energy!**_

_Don't worry the gateway is open. Grab Yugi and lets go._

_**Alright. **__**Yugi lets go.**_ thought Yami to Yugi. But Yugi was completely out of energy and he was falling. "YUGI!" shouted Yami running up beside his fiancé

"Now I have you Yami." said Mahad

"I don't think so Mahad."

"Karina you evil little witch."

"Yami take him through the portal. Mahado is waiting"

"But-"

"Go! I'll be fine!"

"Alright." said Yami taking Yugi through the portal then he saw that Karina followed him.

But once Yami got through the portal and Karina closed it behind her, Yami turned around and was shocked. They were no longer in Radiant. They were in the Motto's game shop and standing beside Malik was someone that looked an awful lot like Yugi, minus the magenta tips. Yami was confused and Malik could see it. So he walked over to his brother-in-law to be, touched him and let the memories pass through them.

"Whoa I never knew Yugi had a twin." said Yami once he had gotten all the memories

"Yeah well we didn't either, about him or you." said Marik with a smile.

"Me? I don't have a twin." he said then looked at Mahado "Do I?"

"Yes Yami you do. Atemu please come here." said Mahado. Just then a boy walked out of the back and Yami recognized him immediately. He was the boy that Yugi hired to help with the shop. He was wearing his usual tight black jeans but his shirt was that of the royal family's.

Atemu just stood there silent until Yugi's twin walked over to him. "Its okay Aibou you'll be fine the Shadow King can't get you here."

"Arigatou Akan." said Atemu walking over to Yami "Its nice to finally meet you." he said and then laughed "I mean as brothers."

"Yeah you too." Yami said laughing as well. "Well all pleasantries aside. Mahado we've got a huge problem. You're brother has become much more powerful."

"Yes I know. Marik Bakura Yami Atemu I think its time you knew the truth. As soon as Yugi wakes up I'll tell you what has happened to our home."

"Alright." said the four brothers.

But they actually didn't have to wait long. Atemu was getting to know his brothers when Yami suddenly got up and left. To say Atemu saw confused was an understatement. So he turned to Marik and asked what was going on. "Yami Yugi Ryou Bakura Malik and I all have the ability of telepathy. So I guess Yami heard Yugi and went to get him."

As if his name had been a summon Yami walked in the room with his arm around Yugi. Marik saw that the shorter boy was still weak from the armor. So he knew now that Yugi was awake his younger brother would want to know everything. But before Yami or anyone could say anything Yugi looked over to where Akan was sitting with his older brothers and a smile broke out.

"Good to see you Akan." said Yugi causing shocked to Yami

"Same here. Although I didn't think you would remember me." said Akan smiling

"Yeah well you should know better than that." Yugi said then looked at Yami and saw he was confused "I met Akan in America about a month after I moved there. He was staying with our aunt and she explained it. But I don't really think that this is the time for my family history. And I think Mahado knows exactly what I mean."

"Your right Yugi I do. Yami Marik Bakura Atemu there's a reason your father sent you here before he died. Atemu he sent you first because he wanted you to have as normal of life as possible. But when it was clear that the Shadows weren't going to stop Lord Radon gave Yami the Radiant pendent hoping that his four sons would find their darkness that fulfilled the prophecy."

"Us." said Akan

"Yes. You four are the ones."

"But I don't understand. Why is the Emperor so hell bent on getting Yami and them?" asked Ryou

"Because the Emperor is their father."


	5. Chapter 5: The Story

Chapter Five

The Story

To say Yami and his brothers were shocked was an understatement, however Yami recovered quickly. But that didn't mean he could believe it. Why would their father want them dead? Especially since he trained them himself in hand to hand combat. He knew they would be to strong to take. And now that they had their other halves they were… more powerful. "That's it!" Yami said reaching the conclusion Yugi had already reached.

"What is?" asked Marik as clueless as always.

"Father wants us because now that we have Yugi and the others we're more powerful now."

"Exactly Yami. Let me explain. Up till now you knew that your father died battling the Shadows and that is correct. But," Mahado said knowing Bakura was about to say something. "what you don't know was that he wasn't killed exactly. You see after you three left Radiant your father called me, my brother, Karina and Mana in. He told us his darkest secret.

~flashback~

"You sent for us My Lord?" asked Mahad

"Yes. It seems I've run out of time." said Radon looking out his window, watching three of his sons enter the mortals world. Once they were gone he turned to the four mages. "My friends I must ask one more request of you. But first I must tell you about what is destroying me."

"What do you mean My Lord?" asked Karina

"The day after the twins were born there was a battle do you remember?" Radon asked and the four mages nodded so he continued "There was something that happened that I hid from you, my friends. One of the Shadow Creatures apparently possessed the ability of possession and entered one of my many wounds. He's been destroying me from the inside. That is why I sent Atemu away before Yami and the other two knew about him."

"When did you send him sire?"

"I sent him a year after he was born. My brother on the other side has been looking after him since. And this brings me to what I require of you Mahado."

"Yes My Lord?" Mahado wondered why he had a separate request from his lord than the others.

"I need you make sure that Yami meets his twin but discreetly"

"Of course Your Majesty" Mahado said understanding why. It was because of his gift.

"Mahad Karina Mana I need the three of you to watch out for Yami and his brothers. If I know my sons as well as I think I do they will find the Shadow Mages and will end up falling in love with them. Once they find them makes sure they get here as soon as possible."

"Of course."

~end flashback~

"Unfortunately Mahad and Mana ended up falling under Stevfan's spell like your father." said Karina "When I found out I had to go into hiding for three years."

"So that's why we forgot." said Yami "Once the locket stopped shining we started to slowly forget why we had came here in the first place."

"That's right." said Mahado "Once I got back after taking care of _my_ task I headed for the castle but luckily Karina stopped me and told me what had happened."

~flashback~

"What do you mean Mahad and Mana have went to the emperor? And just who _is_ this emperor?" asked Mahado confused. He didn't understand why Karina was acting the way she was at all. Mana was her sister and Mahad was his brother. They had grown up together. They had even trained the princes in both realms together. Although Karina and Mana never knew that Mahad had trained Atemu at all.

"Shh. Here they come." said Karina "You can see for yourself what's wrong."

Mahado just watched was his brother and Mana walked up to where he was just moments ago. It was then that he heard what they were saying and he couldn't believe exactly what he was hearing at all.

"I can't believe it. It looks like we came all the way out here for nothing." said Mana "Your brother's not even here."

"I see that Mana but I know he was here. It looks like your sister is still here in radiant after all and she found him before we got here to take him to Emperor Radon." said Mahad

"You know that the emperor won't be happy about this." said Mana "I'm sure he knows that the four princes and the Shadow Mages are the only ones that can defeat him."

"I'm sure he does which explains why he wants them so badly."

"Yeah. But when they do return lets hope that your brother and my sister don't get to them first. Otherwise we won't be able to get their power. And Emperor Radon will be defeated."

"Yes. Let's hope." said Mahad "Come on lets get back to the castle."

"He's not going to be happy."

"I know. We had better get this over with."

"You know I was thinking. Did he ever find the Radiant Seal?"

"No and Mahado is the only one that knows where the Shadow Seal is. Which is why the Emperor wants to know where my brother is. He knows with the Shadow Seal the four princes and their partners will be to strong."

"If they got it."

"Right."

~end flashback~

"That was the last time I seen my brother and Karina's sister until today that is." said Mahado

"The Shadow Seal, Mahado do you actually know where it is?" asked Yami

"Yes. When you and your brother Atemu was born your mother, who had a vision of what was going to happen, gave it to someone very dear to her."

"Who?" asked Marik

"Her brother."

"Her brother?"

"Yes. Actually he's here. In the mortal realm now. He and his younger sister both lives here with the other four of their friends."

"Who are they?"

"Your mother's brother, the one she gave the seal to is actually a close friend to you, Yugi."

"You mean Joey?!"

"He does Yug." said a voice from the door, and everyone turned around to see a tall blonde haired man standing there with five others all of which Yugi recognized as his friends from New Jersey and high school.

"Joey?! Tea?! Tristan?! Duke?! Seto?! Serenity?!" Yugi asked shocked

"Long time no see." said Tristan

* * *

YugixYami4ever: Okay sorry for the long wait.i don't have my own computer yet so i have to use my dad's i hope every one likes it

Yugi: And don't forget YugixYami4ever will answer any questions you have

Yami: So feel free to ask


	6. Chapter 6: Mahad's Return

Chapter Six

Mahad's Return

"Joey?! Is that really you?" asked Yugi

"Yeah Yug. Long time no see." said Joey

"Yeah I'd say so." said Yugi.

Yami was confused and he could tell his brothers were as well. He didn't understand how Yugi knew his uncle. He was wondering this when Joey looked over to him. He could tell that Yami and his brothers were confuse. The one Yugi called Seto, the tall brunette with ice-blue eyes, looked at Joey and suddenly Joey walked to Mahado and handed him a strange black and red locket that looked a lot like the gold and blue one that Yami had.

"Mahado it's good to see you again old friend. I'm glad to see what ever has your brother and Mana don't have you and Karina"

"Yes Zetheros it is. Yami Atemu Marik Bakura this is Zetheros or here it's Joey, Your mother's younger brother"

"Oh."

"I was six when Serenity and I came here." said Joey answering Yami's thought "Your mother told me that I had to leave that something was going to happen and she wanted to get the Shadow Seal out of Radiant. So she sent me and the other Mystics here to Earth where I met your fiancée ten years later."

"Whoa" said Bakura

"We never knew." said Marik

"Your Mother didn't want you to know. Which is why she didn't tell your father. Mahado the seal goes to Yugi as it was him that the armor chose to bestow its power." said Joey

"Atemu my name is Seto. I'm your cousin." said the tall brunette "Forgive me but, I need to know. How much magic do you know?"

"Mahad just taught me the basic light magic." said Atemu "But I don't know dark magic. Not that much anyway."

"Alright first we need to get Mahad back." said Joey

"But is that possible?" asked Tea, the other girl. "Hasn't he been under Stevfan's control for the length of time he needs?"

"No not yet but by midnight tonight he will be." said Seto " Which is one of the reasons why we need to get him back."

"One of them?" asked Yugi

"The other is he needs to finish Atemu's training. And no, no one else can finish it." said Seto answering Yugi's thought before he could ask it.

"Yes well anyway Mahad isn't as far as Mana. I'm sure Atemu can save him."

"Me?!" asked Atemu confused

"He's got a point." said Mahado "Your relationship with my brother is like mine with your brother. You're best friends. And there's no stronger bond than that."

"Alright I'll try." said Atemu

"You know Mahado it might be easier if Mahad was here on Earth." said Yami

"Yeah there the Shadows have the power, but here they won't have as much power." said Mahado "Question is how do we get him here?"

Everyone was quiet for a minuet and Yugi wondered if Yami had picked up on his idea when suddenly Yami looked up sharply at Yugi and smiled brightly. "Of course that's it. Yugi you're a genius."

"What?" everyone said confused

"The emperor wants the three of us, right?" asked Yugi

"Yeah." said Malik confused by what his brother was saying.

"Then we should let Mahad catch us or at least one of us." said Yugi

"Now I get it." said Malik

"It's so perfect." said Bakura

"I'm still confused." said Marik lost as always.

"Marik it's simple. We lead Mahad back here by tricking him into taking one of us." said Atemu who had just as easily caught on as Akan did.

"Oh now I get it."

"Alright Yugi and I will go first." said Yami "then when we go through the portal leading to Marik's area you and Malik will come out and repeat the process. Then Bakura head toward the portal leading to the game shop. Ryou you have to make sure he goes through it, even if you have to push him through it."

"Gee, thanks Yami." said Ryou sarcastically.

"We'll stay communicated through the mind link so we're in sync. Kay?" asked Yami

"Kay."

The six boys were in Radiant again hoping this time to take the Light Sage back. Because Yami knew that it was really him and Yugi that Mahad really wanted, he knew that if they started out with the two of them Mahad would defiantly take the bait. Yugi agreed but that didn't mean that he liked it. However he knew that they had to do it.

So Yami and Yugi walked down the walk-way when suddenly they were surrounded by the same demons that they fought when they first got there.

"Well well look who it is."

"Hello Mahad." said Yami calmly

"You were a fool to return Yami. You and your lover."

"Oh really?" asked Yugi cocky something that anyone rarely heard even Yami.

_NOW!_

Suddenly Yami and Yugi were running north toward the same way they left last time. Mahad realized that they were trying to escape and was enraged. He knew that he could take care of the two of them alone so he told the rest of his demons to stand down that he would handle the rest.

"Yes sir."

As Mahad followed Yami and Yugi he wondered exactly what the two of them were up to, when suddenly they disappeared. He looked around and was about to return to the castle when he saw Marik and Malik.

"Well I was going to capture your brothers but you'll do."

"Hmm think so?" asked Malik and they disappeared as well.

Mahad was starting to get worried. Was he really seeing them? Or was it an illusion? Suddenly he saw Bakura looking at him and he knew that they were really there. "Alright Bakura I don't know what's going on here but you're going to the emperor."

"If you can catch me." said Bakura and he took off running toward the portal. _**Ryou get ready.**_

_**Right.**___thought Ryou and just then he saw Bakura and Mahad come in to view. "Alright lets do it."

"Alright Bakura what are you up to?" Mahad yelled at him but just then Bakura wasn't in front of him and he saw a portal. "What the heck? What is that?"

"All aboard the Earthbound express." said a voice. One that took Mahad a second to realize. It was Bakura's lover. However before Mahad could say anything he was standing in the middle of the street in the dark of night.

Mahad had no idea where he was but he knew that he was no longer in Radiant, and that was bad since that was where all his powers were. It wasn't until he heard a familiar voice did he turn around and look at the rest of the Shadow Mages and the Princes.

"Mahad do you remember me? I'm Atemu. You trained me and helped me when I was alone. Please remember." said Atemu and suddenly there was a bright light that engulfed both of the mages. Yami was worried about his brother but was held back by both Yugi and Akan.

"Yami that's just his healing power. Atemu has the power to remove toxins and the darkness in a persons heart." said Akan

"Oh."

"Mahad please look through the darkness you know don't belong there. What is bothering you old friend?" asked Atemu

"Atemu I'm scared that the Shadows will take you and your brothers." said Mahad

"No Mahad that won't happen. I promise. But you need to do me something in return."

"Of course." said Mahad

"Let go of the Shadow of Doubt and help us take back our world." said Atemu

"Yes."

Suddenly the light dispersed and Yami and the others saw Atemu standing there with Mahad in his arms looking weak but back to normal.

"Yami I'm so sorry for everything."

"Stop Mahad it's okay. But lets get you to a bed and you rest up then you can help us fight."

"Right. But Yami listen you must find a way to get Mana back because as long as Radon has her he's too powerful to take on. She be here soon."

"You go that right Mahad."


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth of Radiant

Chapter Seven

The Truth of Radiant

"Mana!" shouted Mahad

"Crap! Atemu get Mahad inside and stay there." shouted Yami running toward them.

"But-"

"No its Mahad that she wants!' shouted Yugi

"Alright. Akan help me!"

"Right."

As Atemu and Akan ran Mahad inside Ryou used his powers to freeze time and the others attacked Mana. Yami and Yugi combined their magic since Yugi Malik and Ryou was able to use their powers from the Radiant world in the mortal world. Malik and Marik worked on opening another portal to Radiant while Bakura and Ryou worked on the people that was coming to see what was going on.

"Yami Yugi now." shouted Malik and Marik as they got the portal opened, and Yugi and Yami with a synchronized attacked pushed Mana backed into Radiant.

"Come on guys." said Mahado waving his hand to wipe the normal people who had been able to get past Bakura and Ryou memories so that they wouldn't remember the battle.

"Right."

As the seven walked in the house Yugi saw Joey walking down the stairs. "Hey how's Mahad?"

"Good he's resting now but he's worried. He knows now that he's not with Radon, Mana will be harder to get back." said Joey

"Yeah no kidding. You should see how strong she's gotten." said Yami

"I'm not surprised. I'm willing to bet that Radon didn't expect to lose Mahad. Especially you Atemu"

"Why do you say that Joey?" asked Atemu

"Because he didn't think that you had been trained." said Mahad coming down the stairs with Akan.

"What do you mean Mahad?" asked Atemu

"I trained you after your father had changed."

"Mahad maybe you should tell us what happened since you started working for him." said Yugi "Since you're the only one that really knows."

"Right. Well it started shortly after you three and Mahado left." started Mahad and then he turned around and they were in the castle in Radiant. Mahad could tell that the princes loves were confused so he told them that it was just a projection. With Yugi and his brothers fears at ease he started explaining some more. "Mana had been acting weird for a while and I was worried. I thought perhaps she was worried about what Lord Radon said about him being controlled until one day I couldn't stand it anymore and I followed her to the castle."

~in Radiant~

Mahad walked a little ways away from Mana so not to alert her to him following her. However when Mahad saw that Mana turned on a path that was forbidden for anyone but the princes to use, he knew something was wrong then. Mana _never_ used that path at all. She knew that path was dangerous to a white mage. He didn't want to go in but he knew that in order to find out what was wrong with Mana, Mahad knew that he had no choice _but_ to follow the path.

However the moment he stepped on the path something came over him and suddenly he didn't care about anyone butt the Emperor. Mahad just stood there confused until Mana walked over to him. "Mahad are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just confused. How did I get here?"

"You were sleepwalking we've been living in the castle since Emperor Radon came to us and asked us to stay there." said Mana. "Don't you remember?"

"Not really." said Mahad

"Come on lets go home Mahad."

"Yeah."

"It was after that when Mahad c back home that I started to remember. And when I saw Yami and the others that's when I remembered everything and I think that's why I was able to break away so easily. But I seriously doubt that it will be that easy with Mana." said Mahad

"I agree the question now is how do we get her back?" asked Yami

"I don't think that Atemu can help with this one anyway." said Mahad "No offense Atemu."

"So what do we do?" asked Marik

"_**Yami?"**_ thought Yugi to his lover. Yami knew exactly what Yugi had meant since none of either of their families and friends knew about Yugi's knew power.

"_**Go ahead Yugi."**_

"Guys I think I can help with that. If I can get to her when she's unconscious I can get in and find what spell Radon is using to control her. I don't think she's like you were Mahad." said Yugi. "I believe he's using a possession spell."

"Wait what did you say?"

"I think he's using a possession spell on Mana." said Yugi "Why?"

"Because a possession spell leaves traces in a person physical presence."

"Exactly and I can enter in someone's subconscious and help them."

"Since when?" asked Malik

"Three years ago." said Yugi "right before I came back here. Yami was the only one to figure it out because of our link."

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Ryou

"Because I didn't have full control of it." said Yugi shrugging "I do now."

"Alright Yug, where would it be easier for you to do it at?" asked Joey

"I can do it here. I don't know if I can in Radiant." said Yugi

"Okay. So we need to get Mana here." said Mahado

"But how?" asked Karina

"Hey Yami you want to tell them or should I?" asked Yugi

"Tell us what?" asked Bakura

"A couple of weeks ago Yami and I met a couple of other Radiant people."

"Who?" asked Mahad Mahado and Karina confused

"Two Dragon Signers." said Yami "The _Crimson Dragon Signers_?" asked Joey and Seto at the same time.

"Yeah." said a voice from the door way and everyone turned toward the door. Standing inside the doorway was a young man about eighteen with black hair and he had blonde highlights. He wore a black shirt with a red symbol on it and a blue jacket with amber jewels on the sleeves cuff and shoulders. With him stood a young girl about the same age as the boy but she wore a dress with red and white on it and she had red hair with a device in it holding her bangs up. Both also had duel disks on their left arm. The boy wore a white one that looked like where the cards went was shaped like a wing. The girl's, however, was red and looked like a flower pedal.

"_Hey Yusei. Akiza. Thanks for coming." said Yugi_


	8. Chapter 8: Mana's Return

Chapter Eight

Mana's Return

"Hey Yusei. Akiza. How are you?" asked Yami

"Good but I don't think that's why you called us here." said Yusei

"Yeah your right. There's a huge problem in Radiant but we can't stop Mana because she's to strong in Radiant." said Yugi

"So what do you need us to do?" asked Akiza

"We need you to lure Mana here. But it's going to be hard getting in the castle." said Mahad

"I don't think that will be a problem. Me and Luna aren't the only ones with gifts. Yusei can get us in no problem but getting out with Mana might be the real problem."

"Why Akiza?" asked Yami

"Because I think the best way would be to knock Mana out. That way we wouldn't have to fight her all the way back here." said Akiza

"That is a good idea." said Yugi "Also that way I can have a better chance to get to whatever's controlling Mana."

"Alright then we'll take care of it. Yugi do us a favor and let Jack and the other five know where we are." said Yusei

"Will do." said Yugi

* * *

"So you want to get the four princes?" asked Mana to Yusei

"Yes but I have to know why do you want to get the four of them anyway?"

"Because they are the only threat the Emperor has of losing the throne." said Mana

"So the princes have that power?"

"Yes but now just them. Its their lovers as well."

"Well you diffidently have my help, Mana." said Yusei

"What about the others? The rest of the Crimson Dragon Signers?"

"I don't know. Akiza I know will help I don't know about Jack and the other five."

"So where are they?" asked Mana

"They're on Earth. I'm not sure if they have found the princes yet but if they do I'm sure that Jack and the others will join the princes and their lovers." Yusei said as he saw Akiza's power start to work. His love had the same power as Yugi's oldest brother Malik. Akiza had telekinetic powers and for a while she couldn't control it but she finally did and now she was going to help the princes recapture their world.

"Alright then lets go." said Mana

"No."

"What? Yusei what are you talking about?" asked Mana

"I'm not going but you are."

"What are you talking about?" asked Mana

"He's talking about me." said Akiza

"What?! You're that girl the Black Rose!"

"No the Black Rose no longer exists. Go Black Rose Dragon!" shouted Akiza "Black Rose Gale."

As Mana fought Akiza's Black Rose Dragon Yusei started the rest of the plan that they had made just before they left the Earth. Yusei knew that it wouldn't be a problem getting in as for getting out he knew that would be the real challenge. However thanks to Yami they know of the way out. The same way that his friends used. But first they had to get Mana unconscious.

"You won't get me." said Mana

"Really. Thorne of Malice!" _'Yusei now.'_

'_Right.'_ Yusei thought and he went behind Mana and hit her in a certain spot on her neck and knocked her out. "Alright now we have to get out of here."

"Right do you remember how to get out?" asked Akiza

"Yeah but getting out of the castle maybe the real problem." said Yusei

"Not with Black Rose Dragon." said Akiza

"Right. Lets go. But I also have another idea. Take Stardust Dragon and summon him that way he'll really be here that will give us some extra fire power."

"Right. Lets go Stardust Dragon come forth."

"Alright lets go."

"Um I think that might be a problem." said Akiza staring out past Yusei and she had a right to be worried because the Emperor was standing in front of the door with all of his demons and Shadow Warriors around him

"Where do you think your going with her?" Radon asked

"Out of here." said Yusei

"I don't think so. I felt the battle and I closed all of the exits and this is the only one that is able to let you out however you have to get past me and my Warriors."

"Actually that won't be a problem." said Yusei and Akiza was wondering what her boyfriend meant when she heard a dragon roar and she knew what Yusei was talking about. Jack Kalis and Kari had gotten tired of waiting and entered Radiant.

As if proof of Akiza's thoughts Red Dragon Archfiend busted into the castle along with Kails' Leonidas and Kari's Aqua Dragon. And riding the three dragons was none other than the three Signers that always helped when it came down to it. "We figured you might need some help." said Kalis

"Man you always know when to make an entrance bro. Aki lets go." said Yusei climbing on the back of his Stardust Dragon

"Right." said Akiza getting on her dragon as well. "Later Radon."

* * *

Radon was furious not only did he lose Mahad but now most likely if Yami's love knew what he did to Mana Radon was going to lose her as well. Things were not going the way he had envisoned when he took over the Kings body. He knew until he got rid of the four sons and their loves that he would be in danger so he took over Mana and Mahad and was going to get Mahado had Karina not gotten to him first. Now thanks to their meddling Stevfan lost the only two mages he had capable of turning the four princes and their love.

"This is ridiculous. I can't believe that I've lost both of them."

"Master what do we do?"

"We must move up in our plans. Karan gather all of the demons that have not been destroyed or badly wounded by the princes and their Kurayamis."

"Yes master."

* * *

Meanwhile Yusei and the other four Signers had finally got out of the castle and was able to find the portal that the princes had opened for them to go through. Yusei told Jack and the other two that was the way out and they had agreed. Akiza told Yusei Jack Kalis and Kari to go first that she would seal up the portal. The real reason she wanted them to go was that she sensed that the Emperor had sent his demons to try and stop them. She knew with Black Rose Dragon she could easily get rid of them but Yusei had Mana and she did what her getting hurt.

"Right. Good luck Aki" said Yusei as he and the other three went through the portal.

"Alright. Black Rose do your thing." said Akiza "Black Rose Gale! Alright lets go."

Once Akiza got rid of all the demons she followed her friends through the portal and sealed it so that they couldn't be followed. Then she called back her dragon and went inside Yugi's game shop. When she entered she did see Yugi or Mana which led her to believe that he was with Mana working with her. Akiza could feel that Mahad and Karina was worried about Mana and so was she. It was Mana that taught the Signers everything they knew about magic and the Crimson Dragon.

While Akiza and the others waited Yugi was with Mana trying to get into her subconscious. Finally he accessed it and he went into her mind, where he knew was where the spell keeping Mana under Radon's control was. He looked around and he couldn't believe how barren it was in her mind. It was like the spell destroyed everything Mana held dear and that was a clue to Yugi. He realized that the spell had taken everything that she had. Suddenly Yugi heard someone crying. So he walked over to where he heard the crying and he saw it was Mana.

"Mana why are you crying?"

"Because everything I have is gone. My sister, karina, my boyfriend Mahad and my princes that I raised from babies."

"Mana they aren't gone." said Yugi

"What? Who are you?" asked mana

"My name is Yugi. I'm Yami's fiancé."

"Yami? As in one of the youngest Prince of Radiant?"

"Yes." said yugi. "He's alive. Along with Mahad Karina Mahado Marik Bakura and Atemu."

"Yugi can you help me?"

"Yes that's why I'm here. Mana you have a spell on you. A spell that the Emperor caste on you."

"What kind of spell? And how do you know?"

"It's a possession spell. And I know because Mahad had one on him as well. It was Yami's twin that got him back but the kind that you have is different."

"I see. Yugi there is something. Follow me." said Mana

So Yugi followed behind Mana but it wasn't until they got to where there was grass again did Yugi see what the spell was doing. It was eating every happy feeling that Mana had to stay alive, and until Mana has no more happy memory or feeling the spell would stay on her. Unless Yugi got rid of it. The only problem was that Yugi wasn't sure if his powers would work in Mana's mind. But he had to try. He owned it to Mana and everyone else.

"Alright Mana do you have any power left?"

"Yeah but only a little bit."

"That's enough." said Yugi. "Lets go."

Yugi attacked the spell, which had taken on the form of a giant creature of darkness. It was a shadow of Zorc. He had seen the memory of him in Yami's thoughts. But he wasn't sure how to defeat him. Yugi knew that even though it was a shadow of Zorc it would still be just as powerful. _'Alright Yugi remember what gramps taught you. You may not have known but that story that he told you at night was this exact thing. Think back.' _thought Yugi trying to remember how to stop a shadow creature.

"_Yugi the magic in the story is more than that. Its all around you if you know where to look. You are very special. Trust me you will understand one day"_

_'Alright Gramps I understand.'_ "Mana I will go on the left and you wait for my signal."

"Right."

So Yugi went around to the left and suddenly he shot a yellow beam that he got when he first went to Radiant. He knew that he would have to give everything he had in order to stop it. He then gave Mana the signal and she attacked it with her light magic. Yugi and Mana knew that if they attacked with both types of magic that they would stop him. But the only way Yugi could know for sure that the spell was gone was to have Mana remember her happy memories and the only way to do that was to go deeper. He had never had to do this and it troubled him. Mana sensed this and told him that she would go with him. Even though she knew everything was fine again he wanted to make sure that none of the spell survived. So they went deeper into Mana's thoughts and Yugi saw that there was no trace of the spell

"Thank you Yugi."

"Of course Mana. Now when you wake up you'll be in my house and the others will be down in the main part of my house."

"Okay." said Mana "Thank you Yugi"

"Of course." said Yugi "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Yusei and Akiza was talking with the other Dragon Signers when Yugi walked down the stairs. Yami saw that Yugi was back feeling a little weak from using his powers to enter Mana's mond and judging from his smile Yami could guess that Yugi was successful on getting rid of the spell that Radon hadon her. When Mahad and Karina saw that Yugi was back they asked how things went but Yami knew that Yugi was drained and needed to rest so he told Mahado to get the other two off Yugi.

"Guys please don't worry. Mana is fine now. She's resting and that's what I'm getting ready to do. I just thought that I would come and tell you guys that everything went okay."

"Okay. Sorry Yugi."

"Yugi you go rest. Then when your feeling better then maybe Mana can explain what's been going on."

"That I doubt. The spell Radon had on her was much more powerful than I thought. It was able to take form and trust me that thing wasn't easy to take down. But she might remember."

"Not quite Yugi." said Mana from the stairs. "But there is something that the four of you need to know Yami."

"Mana? What do you mean? what's going on?" asked Yami

"Your father isn't behind this like you thought he was." said Mana

"What do you mean?"

"It's not Lord Radon that wants you destroyed but the Lord of the Shadows; Zorc."


	9. Chapter 9:The Revealing Truth

Chapter Nine

The Revealing Truth

"Wait a minuet Zorc? As in the Lord of All Shadows; Zorc?" asked Marik

"Well I'm glad to see you weren't asleep through every lesson Marik, but yes that's the one." said Mana

"No wonder I felt him." said Yami

"What?" asked Bakura

"Just before we left I could feel his energy staring at us through the Shadows or something just waiting for us to leave."

"But why he had you three right there." said Atemu "I mean what better way to stop the threat than to wipe it out before the prophecy was fulfilled?"

"Because it was Zorc that ruined the lives of Zeth and our great grandfather who just happens to be named Radon like our father." said Yami

"How did you know that?" asked Mahado

"Yugi you or your brothers want to tell them or should I?" asked Yami to his small love and Yugi just sighed. He had hoped to avoid this if he could but now that he thought about it things didn't play out the way that he and the other three thought it would. Like Yugi told Yami the night he and the other two told him and his brothers who they really were Yugi had always known that there was something different about Yami and his brothers and it wasn't until one night when Yugi was alone upstairs in the attic with the Book did Malik and Ryou told Yugi what they knew.

'_What? What do you mean Malik?' asked Yugi "We promised to help them now you want to cut them from our lives?"_

"_No that's not what I'm saying Yugi." said Malik_

"_Funny cause that's what it sounds like." said Yugi_

"_It's not that Yugi." said Ryou "It's just going into Radiant we don't know what the new powers we got there will do to us." _

"_I do." Yami said from the doorway._

"_Yami? You heard everything?" asked Yugi_

"_Yeah. You and Malik aren't the only ones that are strong in the link." said Yami_

"_Oh right." said Yugi a little embarrassed._

"_Anyway you want to know the truth?" asked Yami "Then lets ask"_

"_What do you mean Yami?" asked Yugi_

"_I mean we can ask the one who gave you your powers. We can ask Zeth." said Yami_

"_Um Yami Zeth is in the past how can we get him?" asked Malik_

"_Easy. While here your magic is light. Mine is darkness. We can combine them and get both Zeth and Radon. The one who gave me and my brothers our powers."_

"_Okay great." said Yugi "What do we need?" _

"_Three white candles. Two black candles and one linen cloth."_

"_Okay. We got all that stuff." said Ryou_

"_Great lets do this." said Yugi_

"_So we summoned both Zeth and your great great grandfather and they both explained what was going on."_

"_So you guys knew that it was Zorc this whole time?" asked Marik_

"_Yeah kind of." said Yugi_

"_Sorry we never told you." said Ryou._

"_Actually I can understand why you guys didn't tell us." said Bakura_

"_Really?" asked Malik_

"_Yeah. But right now we need to focus on destroying Zorc." said Mana_

"_Question is how?" asked Atemu._

"_We'll have to get into the castle somehow."_

"_But how on Earth do we do that?" asked Malik_

"_Malik that's it!" said Yugi_

"_What is?" asked marik_

"_Think about it Marik. If we can find out where the entrance to the castle is here on Earth then we can open a portal here on Earth and get into the castle without Zorc knowing." said Yugi_

"_That's true not to mention he's low on demons." said Akiza "So if some of us distracts what guards are there then you eight can get in with ease."_

"_Wait what do you mean he's low on demons?" asked Mana_

"_Well when we went after you Zorc felt the battle you and I had and he sent what demons were in the castle after me, Yusei, Jack, Kalis, and Kari. However when we had got back to the portal I sent everyone else ahead and Black Rose and I well lets just say there's only a handful of people that has seen my true power when I completely unleash it so it's kind of hard to explain." said Akiza_

"_Oh." _

"_Anyway. We have to work fast. Akiza Yusei can you and the other Signers help with this battle?" asked Yami_

"_Yeah. Of course." said Yusei. "Guys?"_

"_Yeah." said Kalis_

"_Of course." said Kari_

"_You know I will. Like I told you before, a crow never backs down from a fight." said Crow._

"_Yeah same here." said Jack_

"_I'm ready." said Leo_

"_Me too." said Luna_

"_Well Yusei you know you can count on me." said Akiza_

"_Alright. We have to make a plan before we do anything." said Yugi. "Mana Mahado Mahad Karina? Can you guys help?"_

"_Yeah. Lets do this." said Mana._

"_Hey I have a question. How do we find the portal?" asked Ryou._

"_We'll have to go into Radiant and search there and here at the same time. Once we find it on both sides then we'll be able to go." said Yugi_

"_But who goes and searches in Radiant?" asked Bakura_

"_Joey and I will go." said Seto._

"_Seto you sure?" asked Yugi_

"_Yes. You guys search here. Myself and the other Mystics will search on the other side." said Seto looking at the rest of the Mystics "Right?"_

"_Agreed." everyone said._

_So for weeks on end they searched for the portal that would lead in to the castle but they couldn't find anything on Yugi's side. Then about two weeks after they started the search Yugi got a message from Joey saying that they had finally found the portal in Radiant. From his description Yugi was able to figure out where the portal was on their side very easily and he couldn't believe that they had over looked it quiet a few times. It was in their club that they all owned._

_So then Yugi and the other Shadow Mages, the Princes, and Mahado, Mana, Mahad, and Karina, along with the Crimson Signers went to Radiant to the final battle with Zorc so that Yami and the others could free their father and save their worlds from the Shadow Lord. But the problem was they had no idea what Zorc had in store for them. So they went to the Shadow Realm before entering the Princes world. It wasn't until Yugi asked Yami why they were going to the Shadow Realm did Yami tell them the legend of Radiant._

_Ten thousand years ago there was a warrior that once sealed Zorc away but no one had ever seen or heard of the mysterious warrior or knew where he had gone when he defeated Zorc all those years ago. No one but one person remained from that time. His name was Kiryu Kyosuke. Yusei couldn't believe it. It was his closest friend. One of the only ones who truly knew him. Kiryu was the leader of the duel gang he Crow and Jack were a part of except back then he went by Kalin Kessler. Yusei had no idea that Kalin was truly from Radiant. But that did explain where Kalin went after their final duel in the shadows when Kalin told Yusei that he wanted Yusei to free him. That must be what he meant by that free Kiryu._

"_You okay Yusei?" asked Yugi_

"_Yeah I'm just surprised is all." _

"_About what?" asked Yami_

"_Well I kind of know Kiryu. Except when I knew when he was known as Kalin." said Yusei._

"_I'm not surprised." said Yami "Kiryu or Kalin came to the human realm to escape from Zorc's minions because like I said he's the only one that knows where the warrior is."_

"_That's true." said Yusei_

"_WHO'S THERE?" shouted a voice and at first no one knew where it had came from but then Yusei saw an old dragon that he hadn't seen since Kalin's Dark Signer days._

"_That's Hundred Eye Dragon." said Yusei_

"_You know that dragon?"_

"_Yeah its Kalin's dragon from when he was a Dark Signer." said Yusei_

"_Okay. Yusei you'd better tell Kalin who we are." said Yami_

"_That's true." said Yusei. "Kalin? It's me Yusei and the rest of the Signers."_

"_Who else is with you?" _

"_Just the Princes and the Shadow Mages."_

"_Alright Yusei. Come on in." said Kalin_

"_It's great to see you Kalin." said Yusei._

"_You too Yusei but I doubt that you came all the way to the shadow realm just to say hello." said Kalin_

"_Yes. We need to know where the mysterious warrior that defeated Zorc ten thousand years ago is." said Yami_

"_Well you won't have to look anymore." said Kalin_

"_Wait do you mean what I think you do?" asked Yusei_

"_Yes Yusei I am in fact the one that fought and defeated Zorc."_


	10. Chapter 10: The Return of the Shadow War

Chapter Ten

The Return of the Shadow Warrior and the Final Battle

"**Wait Kalin are you saying that you were the Warrior **that defeated Zorc years ago?" asked Jack

"Yes Jack. In Radiant time doesn't pass like it does on Earth." said Kalin.

"Really?" Yugi asked Yami

"Yes." Yami said to Yugi then he turned to Kalin and said "I know that you came here to get away from fighting but we really need your help. Zorc has resurfaced again."

"Are you serious?" asked Kalin

"Yes." said Yami

"I can't believe it. How?"

"We're not sure but he took over our father and almost killed all of us." said Marik

"Man I thought when I fought him I destroyed him for good." said Kalin

"Sorry Kalin." said Yusei

"Its fine Yuse. I just thought that after the shadow battle we had I could finally get some peace. But I guess not."

"So you'll help us?" asked Yami

"Yes. I will. Do you have a plan?" asked Kalin

"Not really just that the Signers and the Mystics were going to hold the demons back as we fought Zorc."

"Alright here's what we need to do, Yusei you Akiza Kari and Kalis go with Yami and the others."

"Alright."

"Jack you Crow Luna and Leo head with the Mystics and keep the Demons at bay."

"What about you, Kalin?" asked Atemu

"I'm going with you lot." said Kalin. "I want to help you guys put him down for good. This is partly my fault. I should have made sure Zorc was destroyed the first time then maybe none of this would have happened."

"Kalin, Zorc would have come back some other way. So it's not your fault." said Yami

"Yeah."

"Thanks guys. Now lets finish this fight for good." said Kalin.

So the groups went in different directions each had two of the mages from Radiant go with them and the Mystics went to Radiant first to make sure there were no demons where they two parties would enter. As they all walked through the portals that Kalin created, the first to draw Zorc's attention away from the castle the second to let Yami and the other princes and their lovers to go into their castle. When they walked in the castle however they found that Zorc was not only expecting them but also expecting Kalin.

"Well well how long has it been Kiryu? About a thousand years?"

"Zorc so you were expecting us to come and spilt up." said Kalin

"Oh yes of course, because now you don't have the strength to fight me Kiryu."

Kalin smiled. This was why Kalin changed the plan with the princes at the last minuet. He had a feeling that Zorc would be waiting for him but not the princes and their Kurayamis. "Maybe he doesn't but we do." said Atemu walking out from behind the pillar with Akan and the others right behind him.

"WHAT?"

"Hello Zorc." said Yami

"Impossible how did the eight of you get by without being seen?"

"Simple we didn't go with the Signers and the Mystics." said Atemu

"We came with Kalin." said Bakura

"And now its over." said Marik

"No!"

"Ryou now!" shouted Yugi and Ryou froze Zorc long enough for the eight witches to get into their positions in a circle.

"NO NO!"

_from darkest shadows _

_this evil has come_

_To threaten the light of day_

_Speak we brothers eight _

_Let him feel the shadows _

_And leave our sight_

_Into forevers night._

Yami and the others watched as Zorc was fading away he told them that he would never truly be gone. As long as there was a single ounce of darkness in a man's heart he would be back. Yami told them that it was an empty threat since this time he wouldn't be able to come back because he was going to the Astral Plane. The next thing they knew there was a man standing exactly where Zorc had once stood. The man looked a lot like Yami and Atemu in the face but had the same colored hair as Bakura. Yugi, though he had never met the man, knew exactly who that was even before Yami called out. "Father!"

"Master."

"Hello Yami. Atemu Bakura Marik. Thank you."

"I don't understand, Father." said Bakura

"Zorc was using my body as its host and controlling me like that. I'm sorry boys. I never meant for you four to get caught up in this."

"Father its fine. I understand it." said Yami

"You do?" asked Marik

"Marik for once don't worry about it." said Atemu who like his twin also understood what his father had meant.

_Yami?_

_Oh Yugi I'm sorry._ "Yugi Akan Ryou Marik this is our father Radon." said Yami

"It's an honor Your Majesty." said Yugi

"No the honor is mine. I never thought that I would live to see the Shadow Mages."

"Thank you." said Yugi

Even though Yami was happy that his father was back in their lives again he was even happier when he was with Yugi and running the game shop just like his three brothers. Yami told his father this and to his surprise Radon laughed at him. He said that he figured that his four sons would fall in love with the four sons of Zeth so he understood that they would want to return with their loves.

"But Father who would rule?" asked Yami

"I will until it's time for me to step down and then I will choose someone. Unless you have someone in mind?"

Yami wasn't surprised that his father knew what he was going to talk to him about. His father knew him well. He and his brothers were up late talking about that very thing two nights ago and they all agreed and had already asked him if he would do it. He said that he would only if the king thought that he was the best man do rule. "Well we thought about Kiryu."

"Kiryu I see. And why him?"

"Well everything he's done in the past was for our world." said Yami

"I understand and respect your decision Yami and I agree. Kiryu will be the next ruler."

"Thank you Father."

About ten months later Kiryu was named King of Radiant and Yami and his brothers left Radiant with the Mystics and Signers and to Yami's surprise their Father. When they got back to the city Yugi and his brothers found that only two days had passed since they left and that it was almost time for their club to open. Ryou and Bakura said that they would go open the club while the Signers went back to their lives and the Mystics went their separate ways. Radon called his brother Raymond and had him come to Japan so that he could meet his other three nephews. When he did get there he and Atemu hugged each other very long and Atemu introduced his three brothers.

Meanwhile Yugi and Yami finally got married and now lived partly in Radiant and in Yugi's world. When they lived in Radiant Yami was King and when they weren't there Kalin took it over again. That was the only way he would take it. Only if one of the true princes weren't there would he rule, however if any of the four was there it was them that ruled and Radon accepted that.

Yugi was happier that he had ever been. Since they had vanquished Zorc they had to fight less demons and got to spend more time with their family. Marik and Malik had both gotten married as well as Bakura and Ryou Atemu and Akan, and like Yugi and Yami did, adopted two little girls while Marik and Malik adopted two little boys. Akan and Atemu adopted four kids two girls and two boys. Yugi and Yami also adopted twins but they were a boy and a girl. Now they could finally live in peace. Yugi and the others did train the ten kids how to use magic when they had found out that they could also do magic. Yugi and Yami knew that _They_ had something to do with that but they weren't going to say anything.

'_So in the time that we were doing that fighting and when our kids were old enough to take over I would have to say that we have truly been Charmed all our lives.'_

"Again Grandpappa, again." said Koda

"Oh I can't I need to rest. Yugi said handing her the _Book_ then getting up. "But you can look at it if you'd like. After all it'll be your's someday." said Yugi and he walked to Yami while they walked together up the stairs. And as they did Yugi finally felt content and everything was perfect.

THE END


End file.
